Bankotsu's Love
by Tinky1
Summary: At a Miko High Sesshomaru finds himself falling in love with Kagome but what happens when a new Student comes and tries to get all of the attention will Sesshomaru fight for her love or lose it all to Bankotsu.
1. Bankotsu

**Title: **Bankotsu's love

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Inu Yasha

**Summary: **Bankotsu have had his share of women and now he just wants to settle down and find a mate but what happens when falls in love with the human miko named Kagome.

**This is my first story ever……..and im so happy yeah me hope you like it enjoy… **

**Chapter 1: Bankotsu **

"Bankotsu wake up" yelled Mino

"Arch…..coming mom" Bankotsu mumbled

Bankotsu flurried his beautiful deep blue eyes open then he quickly covered his eyes from the sun shinning in his window.

Bankotsu got out an outfit for school and some bath supplies. Bankotsu walked to the bathroom and turned on the hot water and watched as it purred into the pool shaped tub. Bankotsu got dressed braided his hair and let it fall down his back. He got his books and headed off to school.

"Mom off to school" Bankotsu yelled toward his mother

"Okay hunny have a nice day" Mino yelled back

Bankotsu walked up the stair to Miko High when he entered he noticed all of the girls staring in awe of him because lets face it he was the cutest boy in school and every girl wanted him besides the ice prince Sesshomaru Taisho.

"Ha…..Ha wow he's cute" one girl said

"Ummm….hi my name is Jae and my best friend…..is Ali she said that your cute" Jae said nervously

"Well Jae nice to meet you my name is Bankotsu and tell your whore to find someone else to fuck now get out of my way" Bankotsu said then he stomped off.

As Bankotsu walked in to the class he was greeted by the teacher

"Hi class" the teacher said

"Hi Mrs. Yue" the class said in unison

"Class we have a new student his name is Bankotsu" Mrs. Yue replied

"Bankotsu you can sit next to Kagome" the teacher told him

"_Oh great another girl drooling over me"_ Bankotsu thought

As he sat down next to Kagome he looked over at her and he felt different he never felt like this about a girl before. He had….a need to get to know her better……..a need to be with her…. no it was more like a desire.

When Bankotsu looked at her his heart felt like a moth trapped inside of a lamp.

"Hi my name is Bankotsu" Bankotsu said with a smirk

"Im not deaf I heard the teacher say your name" Kagome said not even turning her head to face him

Bankotsu didn't like the idea of not having attention and especially with a girl.

"I like you"

"_Wow that didn't sound right it sounded like I tried to hit on her oh im such an idiot" _Bankotsu though to his self

"What" Kagome said surprised

"_He's really forward and to the point"_ Kagome thought

"Im sorry that didn't come out right it's just that im so used to girls drooling over me and you spat fire and now you don't even bother to turn you head towards me when im talking" Bankotsu teased

Kagome turned her head in his direction and didn't expect to see what she did. Bankotsu watched as she swung her head around to face him her long black raven hair looked almost alive as it twirled by the window pane, her blue-grey eyes sparkled as she stared at him, her rosy cheeks and her pink lips she was a goddess in his eyes.

"_This boy is absolutely handsome"_ Kagome thought as she stared at him and he stared back.

"So your name is Kagome"

"Yes it is Bankotsu"

"Cute name"

"Thank you"

"Umm….what class do you have next"

"History"

"Me too so can I walk you to your locker and we both can head off to class"

"Yeah sure why not"

**RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!**

"Well that was the bell we should get going" Bankotsu said

"Indeed" Kagome replied

As Bankotsu walked Kagome he notices mostly all of the boys were looking at Kagome with dreamy gazes and so were giving Bankotsu not so good looks. They were almost to her locker his hand brushed up against hers and she looked up at him and smiled. They heard a lot of whispers in the hallway as they were walking by so Bankotsu took her hand and he linked their fingers together.

"_Oh wow he's holding my hand I wonder what he thinks of me…so now all of a sudden I wonder what a guy thinks of me…… what am I…I can care less what he thinks"_ Kagome thought

By now they were almost at her locker and the boys were pissed at Bankotsu all of them tried to get with Kagome but she turned them all down. Now their wondering how he gets to walk down the hallway holding her hand. They dared not to touch her because ice prince Sesshomaru Taisho would threaten them if they came anywhere close to her.

Kagome opened her locker and started handing her books to Bankotsu. As she was about to close her locker Kagome's rival for boys came…Kikyo. Kikyo was always jealous of Kagome because she was prettier or that's what she thought but really Kikyo was jealous of Kagome because she was the type of girl Kikyo always wanted to be but never could and for that Kikyo hated her.

"Hey Kagome" Kikyo said coolly

"Hey Kikyo" Kagome said coldly without breaking eye contact.

"Last time I saw you, you were with ice prince Taisho" Kikyo said as she raised an eye brow

"Yeah and last time I saw you, you tried to fuck him and were just friends I could never love anyone that is as cold as him" Kagome snapped as she slammed her locker door shut.

"_Taisho……oh Sesshomaru….wait Sesshomaru likes her well why not she's beautiful well anyway why am I worried about it, it's not like I love her I don't love anyone especially a girl that I just met…what am I saying I don't like her at all were just friends that all we will ever be right……yeah friends" _Bankotsu thought

Kikyo turned her attention to Bankotsu and wondered why he was with Kagome. He was so fine and with that shirt he wore it showed off his washboard abs.

"Hi im Kikyo and who are you?" Kikyo said with a smile

"_Hoe brother"_ Kagome thought and emphasis on the hoe

"Ummm….Bankotsu"

"_Wow another whore"_ thought Bankotsu

"Well Bankotsu what are you doing with that" Kikyo said as she cut her eyes over to Kagome

"Well if it any of your business im about to carry her books to class for her and Kagome's name is not that it's a beautiful name and I would like you to call her by it" Bankotsu snapped angrily.

Bankotsu entwined their fingers again and headed off to class. Kikyo was stunned no one have ever talked to her like that except the Taisho brothers

"_Bankotsu you will be mine"_ Kikyo thought evilly

But little did any of them know that Sesshomaru was ease dropping in onto the conversation. He also heard the conversation with Bankotsu and Kagome earlier and he didn't think anything of it he thought Kagome belonged to him and no one else. He had get Kagome away from Bankotsu because if anything happens to him she will hate Sesshomaru for it.

After that the school day went by as a breeze and Bankotsu walked Kagome home then he turned around and headed the opposite way. When he got home he dropped his books in the chair and got on the computer.

"Bankotsu dinners ready" Mino yelled up the stairs

"Coming mom" Bankotsu countered

After Dinner Bankotsu washed and went straight to bed but he couldn't sleep all he taught about was Kagome soon after many hours he fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Avoidance

**Bankotsu's Love**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha only my OC's **

**Hey guys this is Tinky i know i haven't updated in a really long time and i promise i wont let that happen again i thank all of you who gave me wonderful reviews to get me to get the second chapter up and running. I was looking for a co- author for the longest and i finally found one her name is LadyKagome Of The North01. She is the greatest she wanted to be my co- author when no one else did and i hoping to have her with me for all of my stories i have now and i plan for the future.**

Bankotsu woke up with a start he jumped out of bed trying to figure out that horrible noise. He searched all round until his eyes laid on the alarm clock. "Well they say lack of sleep does this to you. What now am I talking to myself, Yeah great way to go." Bankotsu turned off the alarm clock and he headed straight for the shower.

o0o

Kagome headed out to school she got an early start because she wanted to walk. On the way her mind wondered to what Sesshomaru was doing _'Why in Kami's name am I thinking about him..the jerk' _Kagome thought to herself. Kagome walked a few more blocks until the school came into view. She walked down the block and entered the building.

Kagome headed straight to her first class with Mrs. Yue

"Good morning Kagome"

"Good morning to you Mrs. Yue"

Kagome took her seat at the back of the class by the window. As soon as Kagome sat down Sesshomaru popped up and took Bankotsu's seat next to Kagome.

"Good morning Kagome" Sesshomaru said

"Good morning Sesshomaru" Kagome replied

Kagome started looking out of the window as more students filled the class room, she could not help it she love this time of the year it was warm outside the sun high in the sky the fluffy clouds looking like over sized pillows. The bright blue sky made her eyes sparkle and stand out. Sesshomaru noticed what she was staring at. Yes he to loved this time of the year its when all of the flowers bloom.

"Lovely weather is it not" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes it is" Kagome replied as she turned her head and stared at him

Sesshomaru's breath got caught in his throat and he started at her eyes they were the most beautiful things he ever seen, they seem to glow a sapphire blue every time she started at the sky. She would make any demoness jealous.

"Sesshomaru can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked

"I believe you just did miko" Sesshomaru commented

"Oh so were back to that what if I called you demon?"

"Is that not what I am" Sesshomaru asked

"Anyway so Sesshomaru enlighten me tell me why you choose to sit here next to me of all days" Kagome asked

"I like the scenery" he said well that's the truth he love to stare at Kagome all day and she was part of the scenery. Bankotsu walked in class and was headed for his seat when he noticed Sesshomaru sitting in his seat. Well the first thing that popped into his head wad to go drag Sesshomaru up my his damn hair then yank it off his head but then he had to think about the consequences he really didn't wanna get into a fight in front of Kagome. He just settled for a desk far away from them.

Sesshomaru glanced at Bankotsu and scented him a smirk as if to say _'What are YOU going to do now' _and if looks can killed Sesshomaru would be damned to hell and back and back again. Other than that class was uneventful and soon they were headed to the next one.

o0o

In class Kagome was confused no not because of the work it was Bankotsu it was like he was avoiding her like she had a plague of something she just didn't understand it. Its was like he was bipolar one day he was all over her then the next he acts as if they never met, not like she was complaining but Kagome does not like the cold shoulder even when she hasn't done a damn thing _'I'll give him 5 minutes to speak or so help me I'll purify his ass......oh who am i kidding i wont do anything'_ Kagome thought to herself

Kagome was so lost in thought she didn't notice Sango pass her a note. After 10 minutes Kagome finally noticed the note on her desk she picked it up and read it, it said:

**Kagome meet me at the usual table at lunch **

**Sango**

Kagome hurried and scribbled something down and passed it back. Sango opened it and read the contents it said:

**Sure Sango I'll meet you there**

The class went back super fast and soon Sango and Kagome was headed to the cafeteria. Once they were there they saw Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Shippo and Sesshomaru on one side of the table followed by Ayame, Rin, and Umi. Kagome and Sango took their seats next to Umi.

"Hi guys" Kagome and Sango greeted

"Took you guys long enough" Inuyasha said

"Can it Inuyasha" Kagome replied

"So how was your day Kagome" Umi asked. Umi is Shippo's longtime girlfriend for 3 years they have been going strong since 10th grade and now it was senior year.

"Oh it was just great and yours" Kagome replied

"Same here"

They group chatted for a while then the bell rang for next class. After lunch the day went by quick and Kagome and the gang promised to get on the IM.

o0o

Once Kagome was home she put her books down and turned on her laptop while it booted up she went and showered after a long day. Kagome got out of the shower feeling refreshed she quickly got dressed in pajamas and logged on to her AIM* account and saw that everyone was already logged on

Slayer123: Hey whats up Kagome

XXXTeenWitchXXX: Nothing much just got out the shower

PinkBubbles: Hey kags how do I get a guy well demon to notice me

XXXTeenWitchXXX: Well Rin it all depends what type of demon because some notice their life mates the minute they see them even if they never met before but if its not that then just be yourself and don't try to hard or it will make you seem desperate.

PinkBubbles: Thanks Kags..but what if the one I like got his eyes on someone else

Slayer123: Then you can only hope for the best

FoxLover: Hey guys

PinkBubbles: Sup Umi

FoxLover: Kags whats up with you and Sesshomaru I noticed in Mrs. Yue's class but we sit way to far away to talk

XXXTeenWitchXXX: NOTHING AND THAT'S IT...I HAVE NO FEELING FOR HIM EVEN THOUGH HE'S HOT SO WHAT DON'T ASK

UmisOnly: Whoa Kags jump on the defence

XXXTeenWitchXXX: Shut it Shippo

DoggieEars: Hey guys tomorrows Friday wanna see a movie i kinda like this girl and i wanna impress her

UmisOnly: You with a girl...lol guys hes funny

PrettySilverHair: Inuyasha you are incapable of keeping said wench

DoggieEars: Shut the hell up Fluffy remember your only down stairs

PrettySilverHair: Is that a threat to my person

DoggieEars: Take it how you want but the girl you like doesn't seem to be impressed

Sesshomaru took off down the stairs in his and Inuyasha's manor and tackled Inuyasha and put him in a choke hold.

"Inuyasha you will not ever utter another word like that because Kagome will BE MINE if you ever I will see to your Death" Sesshomaru said

" Heh whuuut evvra" Inuyasha stangled voice said

(Back to Im)

XXXTeenwitchXXX:Well guys I have to go dinners ready

o0o

When Kagome Logged off she headed down stairs to eat dinner with her family. After dinner Kagome went straight to bed and let her thoughts wander to Bankotsu and soon she drifted off to sleep.

**That's the second chappy to this story tell me how is it and be honest im not that good at writing so at least be nice about it**

**Tinky**

**What you talking about you are good at writing *nodes* and to the readers plz review^^ -LadyKagome**


	3. Confusion and Girl Time

'Whoop whoop ladies and gentlemen this is the third chapter of Bankotsu's Love and I would like to thank everyone who gave me reviews and on with the story also everyone has to thank LADYKAGOME OF THE NORTH 01'

Tinky

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Claimer: I own Mrs. Yue, Umi, Jade, Rye, and Kyo

Confusion and Girl Time

Kagome was walking to her locker and she walked passed Sesshomaru.

"Hey Kagome..." Sesshomaru said

"Hey Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she kept walking.

'She basally ignored me…this won't do' Sesshomaru thought

Kagome made it to her locker and she slammed her books in and they fell right back out. 'Damn this isn't my day...first no sleep because I'm plagued by Bankotsu and now this' she thought angrily as she picked up her books from off of the floor. Kagome once again put her books in her locker and she then headed to class and sat in her usual seat. Sesshomaru in all his glory marched in class and sat down next to her. Once everyone was in class the teacher started her speech.

"OK class settle down...now going to have you set up into groups of two you and your partner have to come up with ways to help the environment to make it safer for animals to live." Mrs. Yue said

"Now the partners are as followed:

Kikyo/Sesshomaru

Kagome/Bankotsu

Sango/Jade

Rye/Kyo…

Etc.

Everyone got into their groups and Kagome and Sesshomaru was mad because Sesshomaru wanted to work with Kagome and Kagome didn't want to see Bankotsu. Kagome got up and walked over to Bankotsu's desk they started working on their project but didn't speak no more than it was necessary.

Kikyo was working with Sesshomaru when she said. "I can get you what you want"

"What makes you think this Sesshomaru needs your help wench"

"Because I want Bankotsu and if I get him she would be yours for the taking" Kikyo said. Sesshomaru looked like he was considering it when he said.

"You got a deal but if Kagome get hurt your head is mine".

Kikyo was happy she would finally get Bankotsu and there was nothing that little goodie to shoe Kagome could do about it. About 30 minutes later everyone when back to their seats and Kagome was sitting there staring at the back of Bankotsu's head.

Kagome's POV

I sat in class watching Bankotsu. 'Why has he been avoiding me?' I thought so I wrote a note and passed it to him.

What's wrong Bankotsu?

He passes it back

Nothing why?

I stared at the back of his head harder 'What kind of fool do he take me for' I thought angrily.

Well why have you been avoiding me for no reason

I wrote to him

I have a reason it's just complicated

He wrote back 'Complicated how the fuck is it complicated' I thought

Complicated how?

Never mine forget I said anything.

'I'm so going to castrate him'

NO you're going to tell me before the day is over

Fine

He threw the note at me and it hit my forehead and by that point I was heated so I wrote on the note

What the fuck is your problem

He wrote back

You and HIM how could you lie to me Kagome?

Me and who? I wrote to him

SESSHOMARU

Once I got the note I was smiling he's jealous so I wrote back to him

What kind of girl do you take me for I'm not with him and I don't want to be.

After Bankotsu read the note he turned around and smiled at me. After that the day went by without any problems Bankotsu gave me his IM name and I promised to get on before bedtime.

After school me and Sango walked to my house, after we got there we dust sat on my bed doing homework.

Normal POV

"Sango I'm bored what do you want to do" Kagome said

"Well your T.V's big lets watch a movie' Sango suggested

"Yeah and I know the perfect one...The Notebook" Kagome said

By the end of the movie Kagome and Sango was crying their eyes out because of two reasons: one was that it was so sad and two was that they had no one to love like that.

"We're so lonely" Kagome cried

"I know" Sango shouted

"This is so not fair.." They both said at the same time

Souta busted through Kagome bedroom door and saw her crying "Umm sis I'm going over to Maranda's house we're going to the movies" After he said that he ran out of her room and out the front door.

"You see even my brother got a girlfriend" Kagome said as she cried harder

"I know it's such a shame" Sango chimed in

They sat that way crying for about an hour more before they both fell asleep with dry tear stains on their faces.

'This is the end of the chapter, I edited all the mistakes and fixed some dialogue lol. But I'm already working on the next chapter so any feedback would be great'

Tinky


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry Guys but I will NOT be able to update my stories for a long time I will still continue to write them but they are going to be on hold for a while once again Im sorry but for reasons not disclosed I will not update. Sorry to my loyal readers.


	5. Important Notice

Hey Readers,

Im so sorry that i have not been able to update latley, I have two kids , a job and going to college so it's kinda difficult for me to be able to update frequently. I am currently writing new chapter to my stories and updating the summaries, I will not be changing the plot to any of the stories but i will edit them and add a little bit of something take a little something out, nothing major thats going to effect anything. So I thank you all for all the love you guys hav given to me nd I would love a beta so if you wanna be my beta email or pm me.

Thank You so much,

Tinkabella.


	6. Chapter 6

To all my wonderful fans and readers ,

I would just love to say thank you all for taking the time out to read my work that makes me so happy. I have been MIA from the FF world for about more than a year. That was never my intention, I thank you all for understanding. I'm going to complete all the stories than I have on FF, I just may not make anymore. I just would love if you all just bear with me I'm going to be editing and uploading a bunch of chapters so please forgive me if I fill up your inbox. Once again thanks.

Also if anyone wants to be my editor, or if you want any part of my story please inbox me or send me an email.

Christine


End file.
